Fairy Tail: The Last Stand
by KennHyrulian
Summary: The army of the White Hand marches closer and closer to Fairy Tail, led by one of Fairy Tail's former and most loved member, Naruto Uzumaki. Enraged and driven by bloodlust and hatred, Naruto plans to end all of humanity; and he has succeeded for the most part. Now, Fairy Tail are the only remaning bastions of humanity. This is their last stand. Twoshot, with an EvilNaruto vs Erza.


_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

"Get the trebuchets ready! Reinforce the gate, and station the long-ranged mages at the walls! Now! We need to prepare before the sun sets!" Erza roared at the remaining defenders of Magnolia.

"Natsu, Elfman, you're in charge of the defending the gate against the first wave when they break through. Gray, reinforce the gates with your ice."

The trio nodded quickly before rushing to the massive gate.

"Bisca, Alzack, you are our offensive support, get on the towers and take care of their captains!"

The couple quickly ascended the tower and locked their guns into position. Bisca peered into her scope and grimaced as she watched the horde approach.

At the horizon a dark mass of heavily armoured humanoid figures had started to appear, their torches flickering in the night.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

They were trapped in Magnolia with no way out. The former Rune Knight Captain had decided to blow up the mountainside to the sides of the city, ensuring that no enemies would be able to flank them or enter from the rear, allowing the city defenders to fully focus upon the front.

It was a good strategy, but against the armies of the White Hand, it was a failure. They were endless and would not tire. They would lay siege to Magnolia for as long as it would take to wipe them up.

The Uruk-Hai are an entirely new breed from humans; their strength and stamina surpassed the average human and their merciless ways ensured no survivors. They were heavily armoured with an inch-thick plate defense. Armed with a polearm and a crude weapon which served as an axe and sword, along with a crossbow and several bolts, they were the all-around purpose fighting force of the White Hand. And these were just the grunts of the army.

The next combat units were the trolls. Humongous giant-like creatures that towered over the Uruk-Hai, armoured with a fearsome helmet and covered with metallic armour hiding almost all traces of skin. Tied onto the back of their armor was of a gigantic mace embedded with spikes, and the overall size was equivalent to a full grown tree. Two drums were harnessed onto the front of them as they beat it constantly, keeping the pace of the army.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

And of course, there were the Captains. Fearsome, intellectual beings that regardless of being an Uruk-Hai or Troll had a savage cunning and were in charge of leading battalions. Each battalion had a thousand Uruk-Hai and a hundred trolls, and with a total of five hundred captains, suffice to say the odds were heavily in their favor. The Captains were much more armored than their counterparts, with a more hardened metal covering all their weaknesses. What identified them as Captains were the flags of the White Hand strapped onto their backs, extending high above them.

All of the troops were wearing armour with a crude symbol of the White Hand embedded onto their chest piece or helmet. The paint was flecking off but there was no mistaking the symbol with another. The despair and fear that they brought with them stemmed from the fact that they had utterly destroyed all other cities within only a few months. Guilds had risen to fight them only to be destroyed themselves as the White Hand pillaged and burned. The remaining few survivors of each genocide had ran to Magnolia, the last bastion of humanity. Fairy Tail is the last remaining guild of the Fiore, and it is here in Fairy Tail where the strongest of mages had banded together regardless of their prior affiliations to defend against the horde.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

A low horn sounded and the horde all stopped their march. By now they were only a hundred or so metres away. The trolls had stopped beating the drums and all that could be heard now was the beastlike breathing of the horde. The tension had skyrocketed as the defenders started to shift uneasily. These enemies were nothing like that had faced before; even the dragon that Fairy Tail had once faced was less intimidating. They still could not see the end of the army, and the fields were literally covered with the dark armour of the horde.

An inhuman call roared from the ranks of the battalions. Almost at once the Uruk-Hai started slamming their weapons together creating a cacophony of noises. Bestial sounds found their ways out of the trolls as the warlike army challenged the defenders.

At the center of the army a figure started to emerge from the ranks, standing on a rock. He was a human, different from the races around him. He was covered with a layer of midnight-coloured plate armour and strapped to his back was long staff-like weapon with a crescent-shaped blade at the end. The weapon was covered with dried blood. On his left fist he had a gauntlet with a series of metallic spikes extended from the knuckles, similar to the talons of the eagle.

His face was uncovered, and his blond hair was stained with blood giving him a demonic appearance. His trademark whisker lines on his cheeks had deepened and his canine teeth had extended to give the visage of fangs. The tattoo of the White Hand was located on his face, and was the colour of blood.

He was no longer the man that Fairy Tail remembered.

He feral red eyes shone with bloodlust and the troops nearest to him started to edge away subconsciously.

He snarled loudly as his unsheathed his scythe, his snarl echoing through the valley. Almost at once the horde launched into motion, their battle cries sounding and sending shivers to the defenders. They covered the distance to the walls astonishingly fast, but the mages had some tricks up their sleeves.

Cana's face showed no emotion as she muttered her words. "**Card Magic: Blast Trap**."

From the ground in front of the horde multiple cards glowed from their hidden places before exploding, sending Uruk-Hai flying everywhere. Arms flew and death screams sounded but still the horde continued forward. Everywhere along the wall mages sent their destructive spells into the horde, devastating the front portion of the wave. However, the trolls soon showed to be much more sturdy as they brushed aside everything and continued marching, the smarter Uruk-Hai taking shelter behind the trolls as they ran to the gate.

"Trebuchet! Now!" Erza roared at the Rune Knights in charge of the siege weapons.

Her command was quickly followed as dozens of gigantic rocks, even larger than the trolls, flew through the air with all the grace of a drunken bear and landing with a brutal efficiency. Everything was crushed on its landing and the trolls were either squashed beyond recognition or fatally wounded as they spent their dying moments with a ten ton rock on their bodies.

But still the horde continued on, scrambling over the rocks or moving them aside as they continued the onslaught. A large section of the Uruk-Hai soon began taking cover behind the rocks, swapping out their crossbows and loading them with deadly efficiency. A Uruk-Hai Captain monitored their status before roaring at them, and the bolts soared through the air and over the walls, claiming the first casualties of the defenders.

Erza grimaced as she watched a mage next to her fall with an arrow between his eyes. "Bisca! Alzack!"

"Understood!" Alzack roared back as he tried to locate the Captain in charge of the ranged assault. Already the crossbowmen had sent in four more volleys, each with devastating results as the fragile mage and unskilled volunteers fell to the deadly arrows. Alzack's eyes widened as he located the Captain, who had taken out his own bow and was shooting down targets at the walls with ruthless efficiency. "Bisca, over there!"

Her eyes followed Alzack's finger before locating the enemy Captain. Nodding once she quickly adjusted her rifle's position before bringing its crosshair onto the gaps of the helmet the Captain wore. She growled slightly in irritation as the Captain once again turned around, hiding his weak spots, as he ordered the ranged Uruk-Hai to fire again. The moment the Captain turned around again to shoot down a pesky Telekinesis mage who was obstructing a large portion of the horde from touching the wall, Bisca acted. "**Target Lock On: Homing Shot!"**

The bullet left the chamber with a loud bang as it travelled into the Captain's helmet, utterly annihilating the Captain's head. The brain matter exploded violently and shot out of the slits of the helmet.

As the crossbowmen stared in shock, watching their former Captain collapse, Alzack unleashed his own barrage. "**Guns Magic: Spark Shot!**"

From both of his revolvers a stream of electrically-charged bullets slammed into the armour of the ranged menaces. Their armour proved to be useless as they were charged with a thousand volts and fried to death in their own armour.

Their ranged attacks completely devastated the crossbow battalion, but almost immediately several more Uruk-Hai Battalions began deploying crossbows and once again starting a barrage against the city defenders. Bisca and Alzack once again prepared their weapons and started countering the enemy.

Meanwhile the front lines of the Horde collided with the walls of Magnolia. The sheer force of the onslaught literally shook the walls and forced several mages to halt their spells in fear of unleashing them upon their allies. This momentary lull allowed the trolls who were at the front to immediately start smashing into the walls, leaving behind cracks and dents as even the magically enhanced walls were weakened.

As that happened several ladders rose from the ranks, and landed upon the city walls. The Uruk-Hai quickly scaled up the many ladders and leapt onto the walls, slicing and killing the fragile, unprepared mages while occupying the Rune Knights.

Erza closed her eyes. _"It is time to act…"_

She vanished suddenly and appeared in front of a Uruk-Hai who had just finished climbing a ladder. She gripped its helmet and smashed it downwards violently against the wall as she kicked the ladder back onto the ground, sending the orcs smashing against their own comrades.

Quickly moving on, she continued past the walls and killed the Uruk-Hai with a deadly grace, knocking back ladders as she did so. But even with her efforts the ladders were being raised again.

"Laxus!" Erza yelled.

"On it." Extending his hands, the S-classed mage unleashed a storm of electrical energy that obliterated the Uruk-Hai still on the walls while avoiding the Rune Knights and mages. The Uruk-Hai were quickly forced to fall back from the walls as the gigantic surge created a new layer of defense in front of the walls themselves, effectively denying the horde a chance to scale the walls. The trolls who were pounding at the walls were instantly vaporized as they got caught within the electrical network.

A small cheer sounded from the defenders as they held back the first wave of the horde, the electrical field that Laxus had generated deterring the White Hand's attempts of scaling the walls. The Uruk-Hai roared in anger at the defenders as they backed away from the walls, seeking shelter behind the large rocks that the trebuchet had been launching at them constantly. The trolls had reformed a large line in the very front that consisted of three trolls deep, and were pounding on their war drums at a steady pace once again.

Several more volleys flew from the Uruk-Hai Crossbowmen over the walls but by then the defenders had adapted and were now creating small shelters with the corpses that lay around them. Rune Knight platoons had formed a small phalanx allowing the mages and archers shelter from the deadly bolts. Meanwhile, Bisca and Alzack still continued to take out the ranged battalions, but had to occasionally dodge an arrow or two when the Captains began to take notice.

Erza grunted as another bolt slammed into her Adamantine Armour before falling harmlessly onto the ground, the iron head and the shaft splintered as it destroyed itself in the collision with the impenetrable armour. She glared past her visors and focused onto the master of the White Hand… the blond humanoid demon with the bloodied scythe.

'_Naruto…'_

He was once one of Fairy Tail's more popular members with his optimistic view and 'never say die' motto. Charging recklessly into whatever situation he was in and somehow coming out on top, as well as his ability to make sorrow and sadness vanish with his humorous acts he was the brother figure who brightened your day no matter what has happened. He was good friends with all the members and was suspected to be the next Master of Fairy Tail when Makarov decided to step down.

However, to Erza, Naruto meant something much more than simply a friend.

* * *

"My lord." The voice sounded gravelly, much like the sound of nails against the chalkboard.

Naruto shifted his head slightly, allowing his right-hand commander to appear in his peripheral vision.

"Our first wave has been held off from the electrical surge that activated the defense mechanism in the walls. Our spotters have identified the one responsible as Laxus, a powerful S-Classed mage skilled within the manipulation of the element of lightning. He-"

"Spare me the lecture, Lurtz." Naruto cut his general off. "I already know everything about the Fairy Tail mages."

Lurtz snarled in mild irritation before continuing. "Regardless, we are here to discuss upon the next stages of our offensive. I propose laying siege with our catapults and continuing our barrage with the crossbows while using the trolls as a barrier and cover for them."

He didn't respond for several moments before turning his crimson gaze to Lurtz. "I am leaving you in charge of the next wave. Prepare yourself for battle. By the time the sun begins to rise I expect you to have already breached the walls and set up an outpost in the center of Magnolia. Fail and that will be the last thing you do."

Lurtz nodded before exiting the dark tent, and his figure was revealed through the torches. He was a Uruk-Hai, and stood at a massive eight and a half feet, and towered over his brethren. A magnificent specimen. He was equipped with a powerful longbow and a quiver of arrows was strapped onto his thighs. An enormous warhammer rested against his shoulder as he moved forward, his personal bodyguards and elite soldiers following. His muscles bulged as he marched to the forward ranks of the White Hand army.

"Catapults!" Lurtz spat out at the surrounding troops.

As the siege weapons rolled out of their containments several trolls began loading objects and dousing them in oil. "Fire!"

As the catapults were released the projectiles lit on fire, and dozens of flaming debris flew into the air, easily travelling the large distance to the walls and slamming into the buildings. Screams of panic and pain sounded as the alarms sounded once again.

"Do not stop shooting, you maggots, or I will personally see to your end!" Lurtz ordered as he walked further on. He grabbed the nearest Crossbowmen Captain who was sheltering behind a rock and taking shots at specific mages every now and then. "Status?" He spat at the Captain.

To his credit, the captain did not flinch or hesitate. "Mages have constructed safe zones where the arrows cannot penetrate." He growled in irritation. "Pinkskins are also eliminating other captains and destroying our crossbowmen. We pinpointed the bastards' location but cannot reach them."

"Where?"

The Captain extended a grimy finger towards a tower, where two gun mages were garrisoning. Lurtz turned his eyes back onto the Captain. "Halt volleys for now until I take them out." He shoved the Captain back before continuing forward. Shrugging his bow off his shoulder he quickly strung a red-feathered arrow and expertly turned his aim towards the tower. Not waiting a second he loosed the deadly projectile, watching as it seemingly disappeared against the night sky, before sprouting on the shoulder on the female mage. The female cried out in pain as she dropped her rifle to cover her wound. The male mage instantly dropped everything to help her.

Lurtz grinned maliciously as he loosed another arrow. This one struck true as it smashed into the temple of the male. He watched as the mage died and fell off the balcony, his corpse hitting the walls of the buildings near it before landing in a private pool. "Crossbowmen, forward!"

Another battle cry sounded as the volleys of the crossbow bolts flew again, adding to the already deadly projectiles from the catapults and claimed another dozen casualties of the defenders.

* * *

For the next few hours the constant rain of arrows and flaming debris demoralized the defenders. Already there were hundreds of casualties who were being sent to the healers.

There was no way to retaliate anymore; most of their long-ranged mages had been wounded or killed. Alzack and Bisca were no longer able to participate in this battle anymore. Bisca was poisoned with an arrow and lost feeling in her right arm, preventing her from using her guns. And Alzack… poor Alzack. He was killed when he attempted to bandage his wife's wound but instead was slain when an arrow penetrated into his head. Thankfully, his body had not been mashed into unrecognizable bits as he had landed in a pool, but the loss of Alzack hit the members of Fairy Tail hard, reminding them of the possibility of death.

"How is Bisca?" Erza questioned Wendy, the Sky Dragonslayer.

"If she is given time she will recover. I am afraid that she will no longer be able to assist in this battle anymore, however. The arrow was doused in a rare poison that cripples that area of the body. Unfortunately for her, it was in her right arm." Wendy spoke quickly, blinking often as she tried to rub the exhaustion out of her eyes.

"I see…" Erza sighed. Things were not looking well anymore. Their mages who were capable of taking out the crossbowmen and catapults were being slowly whittled down by every second. The only good thing about what was happening was that the electrical field that Laxus had set up was still holding the horde at bay, thus giving them a few minutes of respite before they were forced to fight back once again.

She glanced up as she felt the area around her heating up. Spotting a flaming object flying towards the medical bay, she quickly jumped into the air with her Adamantine Armour, locking both of her shields together and deflecting the object into another location. She grunted as she forced back down onto the ground after the object's momentum transferred to her, causing web-like cracks to spread around her.

"Move the injured and the healers to the headquarters of Fairy Tail. It is the safest place of everything here."

The healers nodded before slowly lifting the injured onto stretchers, several volunteers then carrying them to the basement of Fairy Tail. "What of the fallen? What of the civilians still trapped?" A young soldier asked.

"The dead need nothing. The civilians are useless. Leave them." Erza coldly replied before heading back to the walls. Several Fairy Tail members watched her, shocked as her bluntness and dismissal of their fallen allies.

"You can't just abandon them!" Natsu roared. "They are our nakama, our comrades, our family! We will not betray them! Will you betray everything that you once fought for, Erza? You told everyone that nakama was what you fought for, your drive to act as a mage, and-"

"I do what I must." Erza stated. "And right now, we need to survive. I will not waste time that could be used to save those more important and essential in winning the battle."

"So you would just abandon them and leave the dead to rot!?" Natsu snarled.

"I do what I must." Erza repeated. "Back to the front, now. The horde will begin to push forward again."

She left the stunned mages and knights in her wake.

* * *

"Form ranks you worms! Form ranks! Shields and swords in front, crossbows at the back!" Lurtz commanded as he reached the front of the horde.

The army immediately rearranged themselves. Lurtz took out his bow again. "There you are, pinkskin…" He growled as he aimed at Laxus. The arrow was loosed and flew towards the lightning mage.

Luckily for Laxus, years of combat and training had honed his senses, and was just barely able to dodge the deadly arrow. However, he misplaced his balance and ended up falling off the walls, and landed in a wheelbarrow that was placed behind the walls. This momentary lack of focus dispelled the electrical field and gave them the opportunity for the horde to advance.

Lurtz snatched the horn of a nearby Captain before blowing it with vigor. The blast sounded throughout the army and battle cries and growls rose to answer it, before the dark mass of the Uruk-Hai and trolls stormed forward, the crossbowmen occasionally stopping to take shots at the desperate mages.

The catapults still continued to fire, causing chaos in the ranks of the defenders and stopping them from reforming to meet the oncoming tide of steel. Like before, ladders rose up and laid themselves against the wall, the Uruk-Hai swarming up and onto the walls with an uncanny swiftness where they began to butcher and slaughter.

The trolls also began to smash at the formidable Magnolia gates, taking out their gigantic weapons to bludgeon at the gate, which was already beginning to crack. At last, a final smash from a particularly large troll broke the gate, allowing the rest of the trolls to storm in.

As the wave of gigantic monsters flooded through the gates, the first few trolls were suddenly killed through a variety of means, whether it be from explosions, fire, ice, blood loss or blunt trauma. The trolls were suddenly stopped dead as soon as they entered the gates, as they faced off against Fairy Tail's finest mages.

"I'm all fired up…" Natsu growled, his crimson orbs glinting and his fangs sharpening.

The trolls halted in their path from hesitance as they faced the flame dragonslayer.

Gajeel and Elfman flanked him, as Gray stood just to the side to freeze any overexcited trolls. Cana stood behind the four, holding her support cards in her hand, another in her bag to draw more.

Several platoons of Rune Knights formed a phalanx next to them, their spears glinting and their shields forming an intimidating defense.

"Let's go!" Natsu roared, a gigantic flame wave exploding around him and roasting the hesitant trolls at the gates, only for more giant monstrosities to rush in, their clubs and hammers already in motion.

* * *

Erza decapitated another Uruk-Hai Captain who, while had some skill, was not much of a challenge for the blade mistress. Absently cutting down another Uruk-Hai who had leapt off the ladder, she searched around for Naruto.

'_It isn't like Naruto to just decide to sit around and let others do his dirty work… He must be here somewhere.'_

"Scarlet…" A snarl echoed from behind her. She spun around as she cut down a few more orcs and stepped back when she saw the gigantic orc with his intimidating warhammer in his hands a small distance away. She quickly assessed the noticeably larger orc.

'_Large. Very large. Skilled in his movements, tensed for any threat. Quick too. And well trained in combat. He's holding his warhammer like it's nothing; that must mean speed is not one of his weakness. And…!"_

Strapped to his thigh was a quiver of arrows… Red-feathered arrows… the same ones that took the lives of Alzack and so many others.

"You were the one who killed them…" She growled.

"Ah. You mean the pesky mages. Yes, that would be me." The orc gloated, his tone hinting with dark amusement. "It always amuses me how you pinkskins can act so strong, but be defeated with only one hit. You should have seen how the women reacted when the man fell down the tower! Pathetic creatures." He roared with laughter.

"You will pay for that."

"I would like to see you try, Scarlet. Lord Naruto has told me much about you. I look forward to seeing your blood leak onto the floor."

Erza hesitated for a few seconds at the mention of Naruto, before quickly returning to battle mode and charged, leaving afterimages with her incredible speed.

She raised her sword and swung it down at the orc's head, only for him to casually parry it and swing it to the side with incredible expertise. Erza continued with the momentum for a backswing, which was also blocked. Her eyes frowned before once again she disappeared, only to appear in an attempt to separate the orc's head from its body from behind. She quickly regretted that move.

The orc turned with an unnatural speed and smashed Erza out of the air into the sides of the wall with his warhammer. "I am disappointed, Scarlet. The master held you in such high regard. And here I thought I would have a challenge." He snarled out, his words almost indecipherable.

"What the hell are you? You are not like the other Captains." Erza asked, cautiously circling the orc after recovering from the heavy blow. Thankfully her armour managed to do its job well.

"You thought I was a mere Captain? I am insulted." He spun his warhammer with a flourish and slammed the hilt onto the ground, creating cracks. "I am known as Lurtz, the right-hand of the master and Leader of the horde. And you, Scarlet, will fall before me."

"I'd like to see you try."

Lurtz grinned. And with that, charged at Erza. His speed was astonishing and covered the distance between them quickly, but Erza was smaller and had the advantage of agility. She danced around the heavy blows of Lurtz, occasionally slaying the stray Uruk-Hai around her. Lurtz was an absolute demon upon the restricted space upon the walls, smashing aside whatever was in his way, whether it be a mage or his own ally.

'_He has a warhammer. Large and powerful but restricted with its speed.' _Erza thought as she attempted to plan a strategy. _'But I doubt speed is a weakness for him.'_ She ducked as the warhammer flew over her head, leaving her hair whipping in the wind that followed the hammer. _'But the warhammer is only strong at a longer-range. Once I get in close, he should be finished…'_

Lurtz sent another overhead blow where Erza was, cracking the floor and leaving an large mark. Erza immediately stepped in close, and hacked at the arm, cutting through the armour and deep into the flesh. Black blood gushed out but Lurtz did nothing but grunt slightly, and smacked Erza away with his arm, sending her flying.

She recovered with a backflip, landing on the shoulders of a Uruk-Hai and immediately decapitating it before landing on the floor. She stared incredulously as Lurtz laughed off the wound before shouldering his warhammer again.

"Now THAT is what I expected from you, Scarlet. Your head will be something I will mount with pride; the first human ever to harm me." He laughed, his horrible cackle sending shivers down Erza's spine.

Erza said nothing, and switched into her Purgatory Armour. She wielded the massive spiked mace, red hair waving in the wind as flames burned in the background, her black armour glinting evilly in the lighting. "You will fall." She simply stated, before she ran at Lurtz.

Lurtz grinned and immediately set his warhammer in position to parry, only to be suddenly forced back as Erza's weapon overpowered his strength. He stumbled back slightly and winced when Erza's massive mace came around and smashed into his side. He was flung off the wall and landed in the interior of the city, smashing into several Rune Knights who he easily battered aside. Erza leapt after him, doing a forward flip and swinging her mace down onto Lurtz who grunted as he deflected the hit.

Lurtz suddenly surprised Erza as he immediately countered with the warhammer, using his sudden burst of speed to appear behind Erza and slamming his weapon into her side, denting her armour and causing her to fly into a wall. He quickly leapt after her and mercilessly smashed her into the ground, each hit straining Erza's armour. "Die, die, die, Die, DIE!" He cackled manically.

Erza watched as her helmet and breastplate fall apart from the intensity of the blows, her mind fuzzing in and out of consciousness. She watched as Lurtz lifted his warhammer for one final blow, dimly aware of others shouting her name. Elfman suddenly appeared behind Lurtz in demon form, the larger and stronger Elfman quickly tackling Lurtz and restraining him. "Erza!" He roared. "Do it!"

With a final burst of adrenaline Erza leapt from her position and with incredible strength stabbed her spiked mace into Lurtz's stomach. Lurtz seemingly faltered, before he roared and pulled the mace out of his stomach. He turned around and smashed his warhammer onto Elfman's head, immediately sending him into unconsciousness before facing Erza again. Only this time, he was too late.

Erza had quickly aimed her mace again and took off Lurtz's wounded arm, literally ripping the arm out of his socket. Lurtz roared again and with one hand, lifted his warhammer to smash at Erza. She quickly dodged and as Lurtz stumbled with the weight of the warhammer, she brought around her weapon and pulverized Lurtz's head.

His body, headless with a gigantic hole in his stomach, slowly crumbled into the ground. Erza watched emotionlessly before exhaustion caught up with her and she collapsed next to Elfman. Rune Knights quickly surrounded the two as Fairy Tail mages ran and picked up the fallen Fairies and retreating.

"Retreat!" Gildarts roared out from his position as the walls. "Fall back! There's too many for us!" His magic was running out, and despite being one of the strongest mages at the battlefield, he too had the limits of magic.

Slowly the defenders retreated, allowing the horde to push forward over the walls and into the buildings, pillaging the shelters and executing the wounded.

Levy quickly set up a powerful barrier with her Solid Script magic before falling back with her friends. The army taunted them from afar as the defenders retreated to the area around Fairy Tail, around the size of a football field from the entrance of Fairy Tail to the army.

At the horizon, the sun began to rise, peeking out from between the mountains.

* * *

Naruto glanced up as he felt the link between him and his right-hand Lurtz falter, before ending completely. Slightly disgruntled, he exited the tent he was in and started walking past his army, entering through the long fallen gates and walls of Magnolia. He observed Lurtz's fallen body, the mangled head and bloody hole in his stomach.

He growled as the sunlight entered into his eyes.

A Troll Captain walked up to him, the heavy mace resting against his shoulder. "Orders?" The gigantic troll rumbled to him.

"We wait until the sun bleeds red. Then the last of humanity will fall."

The troll nodded before informing the other remaining Captains.

Naruto swung his scythe experimentally a few times, before stabbing the blade into the remains of Lurtz. Immediately, the corpse absorbed itself into the red scythe. The blade shone blood-red for several seconds before returning to its regular colour.

Naruto sighed. _'At least you did your job…'_

'_And now… it is my turn…'_


End file.
